


A cup for only you

by gooeybones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, Multi, Yandere Victor, coffee shop AU, yandere chirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeybones/pseuds/gooeybones
Summary: Yuuri works at a coffee shop and that's how he meets Victor.





	1. The meating

**Author's Note:**

> A fic where Victor meets Yuri at a coffee shop, the first chapter is short but I plan to make this longer! First chapter is in Victor's prospective but will change.

Every single day I always go to the same café never gone to a different one. I always order the same coffee, its always bitter and gross no matter how much sweetener and sugar I put into it, all the flavors have the same bitter taste. Why do I go there every day? Well to see him of course what other reasons would I have coffee is the nastiest thing that could slither down my throat. Yuuri Katsuki was his name what an interesting man he was I just had to go there to see him every day, I wanted to make him mine and only mine. I walk into the coffee shop the same aroma I always smell comes over to me, I always hate it. If he is with someone I always wait for that person to leave, I mean he was the only reason I came here so why waste a visit?

No one was at his counter I rush over before someone does, “Hello Yuuri! I’m back for my usually that I always get!” I say with a cherry voice because I was just so happy to see him! I was not happy to have my usually though I always did dread it.

“Hello Victor always nice to see you! I’ll get it right away!” He said in the cutest voice I loved hearing him talk makes me even happier that he remembers my name too. I get my coffee and I wave goodbye sometimes I wish I could sit down for a bit but I have places to be as a famous well-known figure skater practice is very important. I scrunch my face as I take the first sip, I could just throw this away but he worked so hard to make it can’t let his hard work go to waste, he thought to himself.

Another hard day of practice for me, I was so sad that my practice didn’t end sooner for him to see Yuri again, by the time I was done Yuri was off his shift. Maybe I should leave early one day and follow him home. I always hate walking in the cold I only like it when I’m ice skating but every other time it was just painful when the icy winds hit me. All I could think about was him ah how much I loved him, I just wish I could see him again and again and again. I could stare at him for hours.  One day I will have him he will be mine.

I struggle to find my key to open the door, I should really buy some cloths but then I wouldn't be able to use my phone as easily. I always loved coming home and my dog happily welcoming me home, almost as good as seeing him. Ah every time I think of him I cant stop, I wish I could take pictures of him but I was never the type to be that slick. So beautifully put together he _could just eat him up!_ I have to make sure to get ready so I'm up extra early so could I see him, I wanted to be extra sure I was able to see him. If I didn't then my day would be ruined not to see my beautiful Yuuri! Even if coffee was so nasty and bitter.

That same old smell hitting me again, how horrible but there he was as amazing as ever. 

"Yuuri!" I said with a big bright smile on my face, I was always happy to see Yuuri!

"Hello Victor alwasy happy to see you!" Yuuri said in his cute little voice, with a hint of shyness to it. It was so soothing to his ears.

"I'll get right on it with you usually drink!" as he said that he left like he wanted to get away from him, my little Yuuri doesn't want to leave me does he!? Because he'll never be able to I wont let him i need to e-

"Victor your order is ready!" That senetce was enough to bring me back to the real world I may have jumped a little bit because he looked at me a little confused.

"Oh sorry just lost in my thoughts." I said while rubbing the back of my head with a smile on my face.

"Oh okay you have a good have a lovely day as always come again!" Oh you know ill be here again.

The thing I dread the most,walking in the cold and drinking this nasty drink its so gross."Blah!" I said out load because of how gross it was. Ah I'm pretty sure I have a bad addiction to caffeine now, well that's OK if its the thing that lead me to him I'm OK with it. He fascinated him so much he just wanted him to be all his, no one else’s what he would do for that giant pork cutlet bowl named Yuri Katsuk.

 

 


	2. The reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited next chapter

Victor looked at his beautiful Yuri that he has kidnapped because he is a yandere. Victor looked at his Yuri with big eyes, he loved so not for his personality but because he was a pork cutlet bowl. Victor looked into Yuri's eyes and said " I am going to fuck you until you die." and so he did, then he ate him Victor always did have a vore fetish but never could find anyone to vore now this was perfect, his dick was getting more wet that the pork cutlet bowl on his dick. He looked at the Yuri on the floor picked him up and whispered something in Russian, "Yum yum мой сексуальный маленький котлет свиной котлеты~" Victor walked out his home very satisfied and with a full belly.   
-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I didn't feel like finishing this I have Anatomy to worry about

**Author's Note:**

> hah you thought this would be serious ha no hes a seriously a pork cutlet bowl


End file.
